


Shell Shock

by DavidB1000



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: And Never Kind, Ava would do anything for Sara, F/F, Fate is Fickle, How Things Should have Been, One Does Not Simply Kill Mallus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-20 23:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14272326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidB1000/pseuds/DavidB1000
Summary: Rip Hunter is surprised in his quarters on the Waverider by Ava Sharpe. Who explains how strange things truly are.This was written mostly before the Season 3 finale. But I think it freaking works even with it.





	Shell Shock

“I think we ended things in a different way than they should have ended, Rip.” Ava's voice startled Rip Hunter and he turned to see Ava Sharp walk through the time gate. His old quarters on the Waverider was still intact, and he had retired here to prepare himself for the upcoming battle.

“What do you mean exactly, Ava?” Rip asked.

“I mean that I have lied to you, to Sara, and others. In many ways, I am like my son, I play the long game. No matter what that may mean to others.” Ava spoke firmly.

Rip blinked. “I'm sorry, what? Your son?”   
Ava nodded and raised up her left hand. Which started to vibrate extremely fast, becoming a blur. Rip's eyes widened. “Wait a bloody moment! This makes no sense. You can't be Eobard Thawne's mother.” 

Ava grinned. “Yet, I am. I must say, all these Ava clones, and you didn't even consider the idea that they would have been based on a real person? I mean, really now, based on an amalgamation of genes is one thing, but they were all based on my looks. Like I said, I am a lot like my son. I played the long game. And in time, Sara will understand that everything I do, and will do, and have done is for her. Just not the her in the here and now.” 

Her hand stopped vibrating and she rushed behind Rip, turning him around quickly, all in the blink of an eye. “I've done everything I could for Sara. But the events that have to happen have to happen in a particular order. The defeat of Mallus will be the triggering point for the chain of events that lead Sara to become who she must be. The Sara that I have protected, and watched out for this entire time. The Sara I love. The Sara who becomes Mallus.” Ava grinned.

“Oh, bloody hell.” Rip groaned.

Ava nodded. “That's one way to say it, honestly, Rip, everything just had to play out this way. This was the only way to do it. Mallus's current cliché demon form is her way of messing with people. Because they can't handle the truth just yet. They can, and will eventually see the true face of Mallus. And like Ozymandias said, they will look upon her works, and despair.” 

Rip frowned. “I just don't understand how I didn't see this coming.”

“Because you were too blinded by your own hatred towards Mallus.” Ava grinned. “You could have never conceived of the idea that I was the original and not the clone, and that Sara becomes Mallus.”

“This whole event is insane, honestly.” Rip frowned.  
“Oh, I know.” Ava smirked. “But hey, you'll be dead soon anyway!” 

“Right. Well, that's even more unfortunate.” Rip winced.

“I know.” Ava spoke. “If it's any consolation, I am not going to kill you.” 

“That is a mild consolation. You have to understand this really will hurt Sara.” Rip frowned.  
“She'll get over it in time. No matter what happens, she will become Mallus.” Ava spoke. “It's just an inevitable choice in life. Certain things really are set in stone.” 

“This just seems wrong on every level.” Rip frowned.

Ava chuckled. “Well, you know, truth is stranger than fiction. You won't believe how things end up. You'll come to, in time, realize this reveal to you, now? It's nothing compared to what is going to happen.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ava is by no stretch of the imagination as simple as a clone. I don't care what they say, that explanation is way too damn simple.  
> Really? 12 clones you say? What next 12 Disciples?!


End file.
